


Electric Green: the Other Guy and the Taser Queen

by Ashc



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers, The Incredable Hulk, Thor - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a chat from the lovelies in the kik group, I apologize to Steve and Nat. I don't have a lot of stuff for you guys here, you had small but cute interactions and I tried to stretch them out as much as I could. </p><p>CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC BE WARNED</p><p>Romanogers Steve and Natasha</p><p>Electric-green  Bruce and Darcy</p><p>Red-devil  pepper and Matt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Green: the Other Guy and the Taser Queen

Based off of a chat from the lovelies in the kik group, I apologize to Steve and Nat. I don't have a lot of stuff for you guys here, you had small but cute interactions and I tried to stretch them out as much as I could. 

CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC BE WARNED

Romanogers Steve and Natasha

Electric-green Bruce and Darcy

Red-devil pepper and Matt

 

The day had started and ended rather unusually, peals of laughter could be heard from the kitchen area as Bruce Banner, Matt Murdock and Steve Rogers engaged in a food fight against their girlfriends Darcy Lewis, Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff. Winners got breakfast in bed the next morning.

"hey Murdock! I want pancakes with cherries tomorrow!" Pepper's voice carried across the small battlefield and instantly Matt smirked.

"Is that so pepper? Well I rather enjoy waffles with blueberries" as he finished his sentace he flipped behind the red head and poured honey down her head and cloths, he snickered before pouring the rest on Darcy, seconds later a pumpkin pie was shoved in his face and the laugh of pepper reached him, he whipped the pie off and used his senses to locate a apple pie and lob it with perfect aim at his girlfriend. Her laugh was cut short as the pie managed to meet its mark.

the food fight had been brief but already it was a disaster area, near the centre Steve and Natasha had been throwing food at each other each getting more and more determined to win.....until Nat slipped on a peace of food and landed heavily on the ground. Steve bend over laughing at the fallen red head and a moment later he to was sprawled on the food covered floor. Darcy and Bruce where also throwing food but with more love than intention to win. Darcy called a truce and went to hug the scientist but when she reached him and hugged him, the doctor slipped and pulled them both down, honey still dripped off of Darcy but neither one seemed to care very much. Natasha and Steve where busy trying to stand up, the food strewn all over wasn't a very good serfece to keep one's balance on and both slipped and fell, Bruce and Darcy where the next to try and they to meet the same fate of falling again. Matt and pepper where the last one standing, but not for long. Almost at the same time the last couple slipped, at that moment a cry of triumph was heard from the red headed assassin as she managed to stand, a little shaky she tried an idea. She pulled Steve to his feet and started using the slippery food like an ice rink. Meanwhile Bruce was muttering something with Darcy and pepper crawled over to Matt. The blind lawyer smirked and turned to the redhead giving her a kiss on the cheek he laughed lightly.

"You taste like honey." 

"And you smell like pumpkins" Matt pulled a face as he realized that was all he could smell. 

"Hey Murdock." 

"Hmmm?"

"I win" pepper had chosen to fling a blueberry at him causing his brow to furrow 

"I don't know Pepper, I think I win" he had retaliated by throwing a strawberry at her. He could sense the other couples leaving, presumably to go shower.

"I'm not cleaning this." That was Bruce he tugged Darcy close for a second and hugged her and she mutterd about how pepper started this so she should clean. Steve and Nat where about to leave when Darcy perked up.

"Hey brucie, don't we have a date tonight?" 

"U-um yes I think we do" he mumbled looking panick stricken.

At this point pepper mentioned calling a cleaning service and taking a shower, if someone had leaned close enough they would have hear her boyfriend whisper to her.

"After we get cleaned up we are following them right?" A nod from pepper was the only answer.

 

Steve,Nat,Pepper,Darcy and Bruce each went to a room to shower while Matt went to the training room showers. A half second later the lawyers voice could be heard belting out SKYFALL by Adele.

Upstairs pepper was trying her hardest to remove the honey from her hair, it was no longer the vibrant red but a darker colour closer to brown.

"If I can't get this honey out of my hair Murdock you're in trouble" she growled, Darcy was already finished her quick shower, having gotten much less food in her and was waiting outside for pepper.

"I got it out of my hair you'll be fine." The brunet was impatient, this was her first official date with Bruce and nerves where starting to take over, she muttered something and quickly retreated to her room. pepper finished her shower and after dressing in a simple blue dress and hiding under a bathrobe shewent to retreve Darcy from outside her room, Nat was already there and she had a beautiful dress picked out for Darcy, the two other women worked quickly but professionally on their friend making her look even more beautiful for her date.

"Stay here" Nat commanded before she ran off in search of Steve. She found him.....singing Its not unusual and dancing. She struggled to hold in a laugh but one slipped out anyway. Steve whipped around and blushed muttering at top speed, Nat held up a hand with a smirk on her face. 

"I just came to tell you we are still spying on Darcy and Bruce, go back to what ever it was you where doing" the assassin went back to Darcy and Steve went wandering towards the kitchen, disappearing to make a sandwich. Pepper had snuck into the locker room and was trying to sneak up on her boyfriend when his head cocked to the side

"You know I can hear you right lady red? Give me a second I need to get dressed."

"Do you have to?" Pepper sighed, Matt laughed and nodded his head quickly ducking into cover to change. 

 

Back upstirs Bruce was panicking, dressed in a purple button down and a pair of smart pant he looked good but the poor man was scared to bits, he had planned to take Darcy dancing and out for food, but he didn't know how to dance. He groaned and pulled gently at his hair.

"I'm going to step on her feet, I'm going to embarrass myself and she'll never go out with me again.....goodbye relationship" the door opened and showed Matt and pepper.

"We're here to teach you to dance" Matt announced, for a blind man he was a very skilled dancer.

"It's a simple four step dance, easy enough for a beginner. It's up, your right, back, your left. Remember you lead so it's your right and left." Matt and pepper demonstrated.

I'm probably going to mess up and step on her feet. What if I mess up?!" Pepper excused herself to go look in on Darcy, Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay,okay, if at anytime you think you might mess up move your arms around her waist and hug her around her waist, put her arms around your neck and just sway to the music, I highly doubt she'll make fun of you or refuse to go on another date, you sure an adorable ball of awkward, Darcy will love it."  
Bruce smiled gaining confidence.

"If you want we can practice before the girls get here." Matt mutterd this half hoping Bruce would say no, he wasn't shy but he knew stark tower well by now, anytime something happend someone was there to make a joke or make it awkward. At this point Pepper had came back with Natasha behind her. 

"Look Bruce pepper and Nat are here we can practice real quick before you should leave and get Darcy" Bruce did as instructed by pepper and Matt and soon he and Nat where dancing the four step dance and Bruce was gaining a small amount of confidence. Unknown to the group Darcy was sneakily watching everything, a huge smile on her face at the effort Bruce was putting into learning this four step dance.

"Okay Bruce it's time to go" Nat stepped back from Bruce and gently pushed him towards the door, Darcy opened it from the other side and smiled.

"Y-you-you look nice Darcy" Bruce was a stuttering mess at the sight of Darcy in the pretty dress Nat had picked out. Matt,pepper and Nat had left as soon as the door opens, giving thumbs up to Bruce and Darcy before scampering away. Darcy blushed before speaking.

"You don't look too bad yourself, ready to go?" Bruce nodded and took her hand to lead her to the garage, he opened the passanger side door like a proper gentalman causing Darcy to blush again.

"Thank you" Bruce smiled shyly before turning and walking to his side giving himself a mental petals before he reached his door. He sat down, turned in the vehicle and pulled out of the garage and setting off for the dance club, it was a classy place and was very nice, perfect for a first date.

Back at Stark Tower Steve had been dragged from the kitchein and into the garage by Nat, she quickly stole the keys to one of Tony's Ferraris and she raised an eyebrow at Steve, he was dressed in what Natasha had dubbed the blue shirt if sex and a pair of jeans.

"You look nice Rogers" she said before sitting in the drivers seat. Steve blushed red and scampered to sit in the passanger side.

"You look nice to nat"

Across the garage Matt and pepper had gotten into a Audie and pulled out into the traffic. Matt listened carfully to hear the direction of the car Bruce and Darcy had taken he quickly told pepper where to turn and she stepped in the gas. Nat and Steve following close behind the pair. When they arrived they snuck in and tried to find seat that would be mostly out of sight. Nat and Steve had chosen to sit at a regular table to watch Darcy and Bruce awkwardly dance, while pepper pulled rank of CEO of Stark industries to get the best table for her and Matt, she quickly pulled him into an alcove to remain hidden but still see the dance floor. 

Darcy caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and looked over, she saw Nat and Bruce caught her looking he gulped before asking.

"What's up?" Darcy smiled and replied with.

"I saw Natasha, which means Steve is here and they have come to spy." Bruce smiled and kept dancing, a bang and a sharp hiss pulled both their attention to where Darcy had seen Nat.

"Ow" was heard from the break direction of Steve and Nat. The Russian had pulled Steve down under he table resulting in the blond man hitting his head and looking crossly at Nat, she shrugged before explaining.

"They saw me, we had to hide." Steve grumbled and rubbed his head.

"They saw you, they hadn't seen me , only you had to hide." Natasha looked thoughtful.

"They saw me, they probably know you are here with me.....can we go dance?" Steve looked panicked. It it was too late he was being dragged in the dance floor.

"Nat I-I don't know how to dance." 

"Don't worry I'll teach you" the Russian quickly gave Steve simple instructions and managed to start dancing with him, she couldent help think that he looked like a giraffe though. During one spin her and Darcy where back to back and Nat caught some of the conversation between her and Bruce.

"I imagine Matt and Pepper are here, funny, I saw a master assassin and a soldier before the CEO of Stark Industries and a blind guy with a taste for trouble." Nat frowned and hissed playfully.

"I can hear you guys" Steve managed to steer her away and continued their dance.

 

"Don't you think Steve looks like a giraffe" Darcy asked Bruce earning a shy nod.

"Hey......do you want to go eat now? Because we can leave if you are hungry." Bruce was shy on the dance floor and felt he would do better if there was food they could turn to if it got too awkward.

Steve and Natasha continued to dance until Bruce and Darcy left, then they went over to their table to order.

Meanwhile Matt and pepper where slow dancing in their alcove, Matt tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Darcy knows we are here she just didn't know where......." Pepper laughed and smiled gently.

"So, they know we are here want to turn this into a real date? Iv always loved taking a woman dancing and iv been wanting to do this with you for a while now." Pepper giggled and tucked her head into Matt's neck.

"You're such a dork Murdock, but yes let's make this a real dance date." Matt kissed the side of pepper's head before murmuring gently.

"Your dork" and leading pepper to the dance floor. As he moved with her to the song he noticed almost every single man's hear rate increased, he even heard one man mutter.

"Pretty lady, blind man......bet I could score a date." Matt scowled and turned his attention back to his date.

"You must look good tonight, half the male population just had a heart rate spike....the only one who's heart didn't start pounding is Steve, and he is with Nat." Pepper glanced down at her blue dress and peered into Matt's unfocused eyes.

"Maybe it's you" Matt laughed and listened to the room again.

"Some women's heart rated increased but it's mostly men.......they think because I'm blind they can take you from me" Matt's grip on pepper tightened slightly as if he could prevent her from leaving his side. Pepper hummed and tucked her head back under his.

"Stupid the lot of them, i not going to leave you, you're stuck with me Murdock" Matt smiled and felt a million times better.

"Good, I don't think I would be able to just give you up. I'd try and convince you to stay with me."

 

Steve and Nat and started arguing softly over what to order and the fact that Steve had just eaten a sandwich at the tower.

"Nat I'm a super soldier my motabalism is so high I have to eat all the time, you cant get mad" 

Pepper gulped and wrapped her arms tighter around Matt. The lawyer picked up on his girlfriends nervousness and quickly tried to discover what was bothering her.

"Pepper are you okay? What wrong?" Pepper shook her head trying to throw him off.

"It's nothing avacado" Matt frowned as her heart picked up.

"You know I can tell when you are lying right? Now tell me what's up and I can help fix it." Pepper gulped and when she spoke her voice was jittery and she stuttered.

"I-I think I'm in love with you Matt" Matt's eyes widened to an almost comical size. He never expected a woman like pepper to even show intrest in him, he was secretive and dangerous, why should she pick him? He decided it didn't matter he loved her she loved him they could make this work.

"Re-Really? You-you love me?" When pepper nodded he grinned happily. Her heart was steady now not a lie or half truth in sight.

"I love you too" pepper looked up at Matt a huge grin on her face, she opened her mouth to say something when a squeal sounded from Natasha and Steve's area and when people looked over the two where giggling.

 

"Oh my god pepper just confessed that she loved Matt" Steve nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"They are cute.......not as cute as us but cute" it was a long standing battle between the two couples about who was cuter, Matt had called a truce and declared that Bruce and Darcy where now the cutest, Steve, Nat, and pepper had begrudgingly agreed though they all still argued over who got second place. 

Meanwhile Bruce and Darcy had long since arrived at their stop, they had ordered quickly and had begun talking.

"So Darcy....you know about the other guy why agree to a date?" Darcy shrugged and kept eating before she answered.

"You think you're a monster but you're not, you have more control over the hulk than you think you do. You are smart, funny, and adorable, I don't see why you weren't snapped up sooner....... I taser people for fun sometimes, what made you want to ask me on a date?" 

"You are pretty, kind, caring, tough I won't have to worry about someone hurting you if I'm not there........not that I want to hulk out with you around." Darcy smiled and hand hand gently on Bruce's hand.

"I trust you okay? I know you won't hurt me" Bruce looked thoughtful before he gently held Darcy's hand

"Thank you sweetie" Darcy wrinkled her nose slightly

"Sweetie?" Bruce shrugged.

"I wanted to try pet names.......sweetheart?" Darcy smiled but shook her head

"Honey?" Another shake of the head.

"Dear?" Another no.

"Boo?" Darcy almost snorted, Bruce was having a good time now and he started thinking of rediculous nicknames to use.

"Honey bunny" Darcy snorted for real this time and laughed as she shook her head.

"I-I don't need a let name Bruce, just my name is enough for me" Bruce nodded and smiled before laughing lightly.

"Well that was fun." Darcy nodded. Bruce had calmed down a lot and was fully enjoying himself. By this time the two had finished their food and the waiter was coming with the bill. Bruce quickly paid dispose Darcy protesting and then they went back to the car. Bruce drive them both back to the tower and started walking to the elevator.

"Thank you Bruce for the lovely evening, I had a lot of fun we should do it again" 

"It would be my pleasure.....now! What should we do to finish off the night?"

 

Back with the other two couples Steve and Nat where having some fondue. The soldier and his gal where talking and joking about anything and everything, their date was going perfectly and they both where planning another. On the other side of the dance floor Pepper had taken Matt to their table. 

"What's for eating avocado?" Matt sniffed the air discreetly trying to smell what was freshest

"I'll have the clam, and shrimp platter please. The water nodded and wrote down the order before turning to pepper.

"I'll just share his" when the food arrived they both tried the fresh food and complemented the taste,the food fight, planning and dancing had made both of them hungry and within minutes the seafood was gone. pepper finished the last shrimp and turned to Matt just as the waiter arrived. The red head turned to the lawyer.

"Want some dessert?" A nod from Matt was her answer.

"We'll have the cheesecake please" When the cheesecake arrive pepper picked up her fork and put a little to her mouth. She let out a moan at the flavour, Matt chuckled and turned his head towards her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Pepper smiled and offered Matt some of the cake.

"Try some it's delicious" Matt quickly ate the offerd food and grinned when he swollowed. 

"I must agree that's is some good cake." When the cake was finished Matt stood up after leaving a tip, and offered pepper his hand.

"Should we head home now? Watch a movie or something?" Pepper nodded and grinned. The two left passing Nat and Steve who where still talking and went to the car they brought. Pepper went to reach for the door handle but Matt beat her to the punch, with a grin he opened her door and smiled.

"Mi lady" he mumbled in a fake posh English accent. Pepper slid into the driver's seat and waited for Matt to get in before driving back to the tower. When they got to the community floor Bruce and Darcy where already there watching a movie. The new coming couple joined them.

By the end of the night Steve and nat had arrived back at the tower and had fallen asleep God knows where, Darcy had fallen asleep with her head on Bruce's lap and the scientist had his head tilted backwards resting on a pillow as he slept. and in the opposite couch Matt had reclined with pepper in his arms and they both where fast asleep.


End file.
